Harry, Draco and, The Hollywood sign
by A3Ricca
Summary: Harry and Draco take a spur of the moment trip to America. Where do they go? L.A. to see The Hollywood Sign of course! One shot/ Drarry pairing.


Two a.m. in a L.A. Hotel room, Harry and Draco just got off the plane and were dead tired from the time change, They flipped the switch and lights came on revealing there was only one bed.

"Oh...uhm I'm sorry Draco I was told there would be two beds…"

"Hey I'm not complaining." he mutters tiredly as he flips the light back off. They undress in the dark climbing into bed. Harry feels Draco pull him closer to him. He didn't fight it for multiple reasons, yeah he's Harry's sworn enemy turned friend, but at two in the morning he wasn't going to fight a 5'9 lean muscle guy when he wants to snuggle.

"You're so warm." He mumbles sleepily into Harry's hair.

"Mmm." He says in response, Harry pushes his back against him for warmth, Draco just pulls him closer, Harry just smiles and let sleep take him.

Harry awoke squished and overly warm, no wonder why, Draco was on top of him holding him tight. Draco looked so peaceful asleep, he looked so innocent and young again, like in grade school. Harry didn't know how he managed to get out from underneath Draco without waking him. Harry figured he must be a sound sleeper. Harry headed for the shower feeling like he had a bad hangover. as he got out of the shower he heard a voice in the room,

"Phone's here, clothes hmmm…" Harry heard the bed squeak as draco sat down. Harry opened the bathroom door in nothing but a towel.

"I forgot my clothes." he says not looking up only to be tackled by a hug.

"I got worried I woke up and couldn't find you, you scared me." Harry could hear the relief in his voice.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted a shower I'll leave a note next time." he smiles into his chest.

"Um...Draco can I get dressed now?"Draco pulls back quickly.

"Oh yeah ah-ha sorry 'bout that." Draco smiles sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

Harry chuckles as he sits on the floor by his suitcase.

"I'm not complaining." Harry says under his breath smiling, as he dug through his suitcase out of all the clothes he brought he still had no idea what to wear.

"I don't know what to wear, the downfalls of having no fashion sense." Harry says begrudgingly.

"Can I pick?" Draco asks, Harry melts at how innocent he sounds saying that.

"Sure." Draco bends down and quickly holds up two options a shortsleeve maroon shirt and a lightweight grey hoodie to wear over it, and a green shirt with a grey stripe across it. Harry points to the second option. Draco hands Harry a pair of jeans to go with.

"For a Gryffindor you sure are drawn to Slytherin colors. Draco mutters and catches Harrys eyes.

"You're good at this, picking out outfits for me I mean." Harry says loudly for theres a door between and running water between them.

"I just picked what I thought you'd look good in." Harry could hear the smirk in Draco's voice even when he couldn't see it. Harry was glad there were walls between them as a blush spread across his cheeks.

"I can hear you blushing Potter." Draco calls from within the shower. Harry shakes his head and heads for the door. Harry had the hotel room door open and was standing in the doorway sipping a coke when Draco comes out of the bathroom nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Harry sputters and coughs, his heart practically bursting from his chest.

"Harry! Are you alright?!" Draco rushes over to him to make sure he's not going to die, that was Draco the protective one.

"Ahem, yeah I'm good just warn me the next time you're going to stroll out with just a towel on." Harry says teasingly hitting him softly on the chest. He feigns being hurt and staggers back to the bed pulling Harry with him. that movie perfect moment was happening, Harry was atop him the playfulness was ebbing away into something else. Harry thinks he should kiss draco, then thinks better of it and rolls off of him.

"Scared Potter?" Draco says playfully. Harry throws his clothes at him.

"Come on get dressed we have plans today." Excitement shows in Draco's eyes

"What are they?" he practically jumps up and down like a child, Harry smiles knowing he's falling and that could be bad.

"Well first I thought we'd hit up the Hollywood Walk Of Fame, and I don't know what after that but we will close the day at either Santa Monica pier or the Hollywood sign." Harry says grinning knowing how cheesy his idea is.

"I love it." Draco says putting his wallet in his pocket he looks at Harry as if to say well let's go.

"Alright we're going." Harry laughs.

"How'd you know…?"

"You looked at me, it was in your eyes." Harry smiles pushing Draco out the door to the rental car. Harry stops in front of it and hold the keys up, seeing if Draco would be able to read what Harry's offering him.

"Me drive your car?"

"Yupp, I trust you." Draco takes the keys from Harry's hand. Harry snuck glances at Draco as he drove, he was so focused but still relaxed, one hand on the wheel the other out the window tapping a beat out on the roof. Harry didn't know what it was, there was just something so...sexy about watching a Draco drive.

"What?"

"What, what?" Harry asked pulled from his thinking.

"You're watching me." Harry looked down at his hands, his hair hiding his face as he felt himself blush.

"I'm sorry." Harry mumbled suddenly shy as if this was the first time he'd been with Draco...in a way it was.

"Don't be sorry, just why were you watching me so closely?"

"...honestly? I think it's...ah...sexy when you drive." Harry mumbled the last part blushing so bad his ears felt like the were on fire.

"Sorry what was that?" Draco questioned smirking.

"You heard me…" Harry says begging Draco not to make him repeat it.

"Mm so you think I'm sexy...when I drive?"

"Yes...and when you're not driving but you're also more than sexy…" Harry's eyes widen at what he's divulged.

He looked at Harry with a wicked sweet grin.

"Draco...what are you thinking….please talk to me I can't guess this."

"You'll see." He says and just keeps driving, Harry can't help but watch him the whole time. Forget the views of L.A. watching him drive makes the whole thing worth it. He turns and parks in a random parking lot, Harry hopes Draco remembers where they parked because he knows he sure won't.

"Hey where are we?"

"You made the plans and you don't even know where we are?" Sadly Harry realized Draco was right.

"Not a clue as to where we are."

"Oh Potter, look up." Harry did as he said and looked up how the hell did he miss that, above them and a little ways away is the Hollywood sign.

"How are we going to get up there?"

"Ever climbed a fence before?"

"Sorry what was that?" Harry asks his eyes wide behind his glasses.

"Have you ever climbed a fence before, Potter."

"Yes of course I have, but why are we climbing fences?" Harry's face twists into confusion.

"Are you daft Potter? We're going to go to the Hollywood sign!" Draco shouts, he never thought Harry was so thick-headed.

"Well okay then." Harry says as they start the hike up to the sign.

"Whoa." They say in unison turning to look at each other.

"Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?"

"With you, no." They look at each other, caught in another nearly movie perfect moment. Draco leans in kissing Harry with all he's got, Harry tastes like nothing Draco can describe. His kisses leave him begging for more, Harry bites back the whimper that's begging to be heard as Draco's kisses travel down his neck. Harry wraps a hand in the hair at the back of Draco's neck. Draco's kisses move lower and Harry's heartbeat quickens he feels as if it'll explode any second. Harry pulled Draco's lips back up to his, nipping Draco's bottom lip he hears him gasp trying not to make a sound. They pull away seeing so many emotions reflecting in each others eyes. Draco scoops Harry up off of The Hollywood sign and they race down the mountain to the car. It felt like an eternity before they got back to the car. Draco speeds out of the parking lot racing back to the hotel room. The energy between them crackling with intensity. Harry glances over at Draco every few minutes with a fire in his eyes. Draco looks back at him in awe. They swerve into the hotel parking lot, taking up like 4 parking spaces they don't care though. Harry and Draco race for the door both of them fumbling to get the key in the door. Draco looked so determined, so confident and heart-stopping. Harry has no clue what he's up to and suddenly feels, like a little kid all over again. He looks over at Harry licking his lower lip, Harry bites his lip to keep from trembling. At last the door is open Draco grabs Harry's hand and pulls him inside, the door slams and he pushes Harry against the door kissing him, in a way Ginny or Cho never kissed Harry. Draco picks Harry up as his hands roam around, Harry's hands are tangled in Draco's hair. Draco lays him on the bed kissing my neck and moving down. He stops just above my chest and looks up at me.

"Should I?" he asks with his eyes, his lips just slightly parted. Harry looks back at him fire in my eyes.

"Hell yes!" his eyes scream, they sit up and in one fluid motion both their shirts are gone.

Draco bends down kissing Harry, subtly grinding into him. Harry pulls Draco back up to him and let his hands head south, unfastening his jeans albeit a little clumsily. Draco slides out of them and heads down leaving a trail of kisses down Harry's stomach, he stops to unbutton Harry's jeans and slides them down. He licks his lips before pulling Harry's boxers down, using just his teeth. He nips up and down his thighs leaving Harry aching for him.

"Draco…" Harry whispers wantingly his heart and soul aches for his touch.

"I know." He breaths before diving in, leaving Harry seeing nothing but stars. Harry thought it was over after that he was so wrong, that was only the beginning. Now it was Harry's turn to show off his skills.

He flips the script, Draco lays back on the bed, propped up though he wants to see it all.

Harry nips and kisses his way down, pausing to look up at him.

"Mm what..why did you stop?" he looks so confused

"Oh you want me to keep going?" Harry says teasingly as he trace a finger across his hips.

"Duh!" He says as he lets his head hit the pillow. Harry lets his hands slip inside and slide off his boxers. He kisses along his hips, licking his lips before Harry takes him in. Harry hears Draco groan with pleasure as he licks and sucks on him, Harry lets his tongue travel and explore teasing him mercilessly.

"Oh, Harry Please…" Harry hears Draco begging him as he finds a sweet spot, Harry continues teasing him for another minute till he can tell he's close Harry stops, Draco Groans.

"Why'd you stop?"

"I have needs too Draco." Draco smirks at his response before moving Harry underneath him once again. Draco kisses him deeply before biting his neck. Harry arches and moan in response. He kisses and nips along his shoulder, leaving Harry no choice but to bite his shoulder and claw up and down his back. Harry whispers in his ear begging for more. A split second later he's inside Harry sending his eyes flying wide open. With each thrust Draco went harder and harder. Harry felt as if he'd split in two, He bit and scratched till he couldn't hang on any longer, He saw stars, galaxies and felt like Jello. Draco flopped down next to Harry panting.

"Damn…" Harry says between breaths.

"What?" He asks

"Just...how on earth did you…" Harry whispers turning on his side looking at him in a new light. He laughs and pulls Harry close, never answering his question. They fell asleep in each others arms, when they awoke it was mid-morning and the traffic was noisy. Harry felt stiff and in need of a shower, however he was so comfy curled up against his own personal furnace. Draco grunts and stretches pulling Harry close to him.

"don't leave not yet." He says snuggling Harry.

"Not planning on it." Harry Mumbles hugging him.

"Do things really change now or is it in my head? Is he just being himself or is this more than...I tell myself to stop being such a Hufflepuff and reading into it but it's hard, he is so...perfectly imperfect..actually I can't think of his imperfections right now." Harry's thoughts were racing and he could feel the blush creeping up his cheeks.

"Good God I must stop this!" Harry thinks pulling away and heading for the shower. Draco calls out for him but he ignores it. When Harry emerge from the bathroom again in just a towel, Draco's gone. His heart plummets and fear starts to take over.

"Where is he, why has he left, did I do something wrong?" Harry wonders as he frantically searches for a clue as to what's happened when, in he walks carrying donuts and coffee.

"Draco! I got so worried when I couldn't find you…" Harry says hugging him and kissing his cheek as he took a coffee from his hand.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you, I just wanted to surprise you when you got out."

"Aw it's alright I'm sorry I jumped you." Draco says taking another sip of Harry's coffee. He smiles as he picks up a donut and takes a bite out of it, handing Harry one as well.

"This coffee is really good, where did you go?" Harry asks between bites of his donut.

"Oh just some random place." Draco mumbles through bites of food smiling fondly at Harry.


End file.
